Atonement
by BrionyAusten87
Summary: For years, Severus Snape has tried to make amends for his past. Tortured by his mistakes, Severus has but one last glimmer of hope: the chance to be reunited with the one girl who truly loved him. However, she isn't your run-of-the-mill witch.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Searing pain shot through his entire body as his legs gave out from under him and his knees connected to hard ground. The Cruciatus curse he'd suffered only moments before had done more damage than he certainly cared to admit. Groaning, he buried his fists into the dried grass, urging the pain to dim. Suddenly he froze. A long object met his fingertips and he knew within seconds what it was. Unable to help himself, his eyes closed as he desperately prayed for the thing to be something, anything else than what he knew it to be. Yet, as his fingers slipped up and down the wooden stick, his heart fell deeper into despair. The soft, polished wood accented with carved vines and leaves at the handle. Lightweight, slender and yet sturdy all at once. He knew this wand by heart.

Forcing his tired eyelids open, he frantically searched the gory scene that lay before him. Here was her wand, amongst the terrible mixture of blood and mud. Yet, where was she? Was she lying amongst the fallen, both Deatheater and Aurors alike? Was she injured, unable to call out him?

A sudden image of her covered in her own blood and twitching in pain flashed through his mind. He couldn't stop the groan that erupted from deep within his chest, brought on by his damned imagination. Despite the throbbing pain, he shoved himself off the blood-soaked grass, his shaky fingers dragging the wand up as he went. His walk was staggered, a far cry from his usual sweeping, intimidating stride that alone had instilled a sense of dread in every student of Hogwarts for nearly twenty years. He favored his left leg more, limping as quickly as he could over fallen bodies and gore. Groaning, he clutched his right shoulder, only then realizing that it was severely dislocated. The muscles around the joint twitched and began to spasm, as though they themselves were crying out in pain. Yet, he was no stranger to such agony. Gritting his teeth, the man began to scan the school grounds that had, in the space of an hour, become a hellish battlefield. His black eyes searched purposely over the land riddled with the remains of the dead. The sight filled his heart with horror, not because feared his own demise or that he was taken by seeing the corpse of a friend or ally. He had too few of those. The true reason he allowed such terror to nearly overcome him, the only reason he had come back to the grounds, was that she was here, somewhere. He knew it even before he's discovered the familiar wand.

Stumbling down upon the ground, his legs still too weak, he cried out inadvertently when the force of the fall aggravated his shoulder. It was though a large amount of broken glass rested just under his skin. The pain seemed to cut and slice into him with every move he made. Taking in a ragged breath, he choked slightly and coughed up upon the ground. He peered down at the dark grass, grimacing at the sight of his own blood and saliva. The curse truly had done a lot more damage than he'd allowed himself to think, and apparating back to the school grounds probably didn't help. Damn, bloody werewolf, he thought.

Grunting, the man pushed himself up to his knees. Tiny beads of sweat trickled down from his brow, and the man blinked away the salty sting when they connected with his eyes. He bit his lip, forcing the pain away from his mind. When his eyes had cleared and he was able to see again, the man looked around him once more. Suddenly, his breath caught in his throat. He scrambled up with renewed force and bolted across the field. The sight of a glowing pale arm jetting out of a mass of billowing black robes had sent him racing to its side. The moon above made its smooth skin somehow shine with a silver, almost ethereal light. That glow had seemed to call to him somehow, beckoning him to look towards the very edge of the Forbidden Forest. Falling upon his knees once more, the man instantly recognized the material as one of his own long, full black cloaks. In that second of recognition, all hope that it wasn't her underneath was quickly faded. His blood-stained fingers swiftly yanked the robes away, his heart constricting and a short, pained gasp erupting from his chest.

Her creamy skin seemed completely untouched, unmarred by any strike or blow. Her eyes were gently closed, as if she were simply sleeping as she did by his side so many nights before this one. The man half-expected them to flutter softly and two chocolate orbs to look into his own midnight black. They didn't. Nor did she sigh and move closer into his hand as he held the side of her face.

"No," he whispered hoarsely, as if commanding her. "Open your eyes and look at me. Look at me!"

She didn't. The man's hands began to tremble, surging with an anger and despair the likes of which even he had never experienced before. His eyes burned a black fire. Suddenly grasping her shoulders in his hands, he shook her frantically. Her head lobbed up and down, the curls shaking wildly from his desperateness.

"LOOK AT ME, DAMN IT!"

His guttural growl was met with only silence. The man looked down upon her, his features desperate and enraged only moments before quickly turned to despair. He collapsed onto her, his head buried against the valley between her breasts. Tremors shook his entire body, a pain worst than any Cruciatus curse tearing him apart. It was though a knife had struck his heart and was being slowly, agonizingly twisted around and around.

"You can't leave me," he groaned against her. "Not again."

Tears formed in his eyes, but he did not weep. They merely blurred his vision. He wouldn't allow himself the indulgence. No dead men where allowed such things. The man had been dying for years and in a moment, that very night, he'd finally lost his life. Indeed, he'd signed his death warrant, and hers it seemed, nearly nineteen years before.

He wasn't sure how long he was there, clutching her fallen form. Days could have passed unnoticed. His fingers slowly stroking her silken tresses, wrapping her curls tightly around his fingertips and letting them pop back into their shape. He'd done it many times before, when she still had life in her. She was gone, and yet, he wouldn't let go.

He sensed the Dark Lord's summons before he felt the burning sting upon his left forearm. He clenched his fists as they were buried deep in her hair. Pushing himself up on his arms, he stared down at her. So beautiful, he thought. The man placed his hand on the side of her face, his palm cradling her cheek as he softly rubbed her full lips with his thumb. Then he bent down and captured her lips in his own. With a shock, he realized they were still warm. This discovery made him gasp against her lips, his brow creasing in his renewed despair. Breaking apart from her, he was forced to turn away, his eyes squeezing shut as his agony once again tore into him. He panted, his breath coming out in shaky puffs. Gritting his teeth, he turned back to her, unable to look at her face, at her lips. He wrapped the black cloak around her once more leaving her head uncovered. Collecting her in his arms, he cried out at the pain of his dislocated shoulder as he began to carry her off in the Forbidden Forest. Her head slumped backwards, bouncing slightly because of his limp.

After a pained trek through the woods, he suddenly, he came to a clearing where sat a dilapidated shack that seemed to shift and move on its own. Sweat was now pouring down his face, but he forced away any thought of pain or anything from his mind. His face became a blank slate, expressionless and aloof.

"I am here, my Lord."


	2. Girl

Chapter One – Girl

Becoming suddenly aware of the light that penetrated from beneath her eyelids, Gabrielle moaned as she began to wake. She shifted, burrowing deeper into the goose-feathered pillow and thick quilts that lay atop the small iron bed. Fluttering images of her dreams were beginning to slip away, fading into the light of the coming dawn; Gabrielle fought hard to fall back into her own subconscious visions, staving off the impending morning.

It was probably only now dawn, her traitorous mind determined as it became more alert despite her efforts. Soon, Gabrielle would hear the soft patter of bare feet in the hall, the creaking of the door, and feel the bed sink in as Cedric sat down next to her.

"You have such a lovely snore."

She jumped at Cedric's voice, realizing that she really hadn't just been envisioning his entrance. As she had actually been in that place between sleep and wakefulness, Cedric's soft murmur shocked her into life. Her eyes shot open snapping shut an instant later. The blinding light from the sun filtering in through the room's tiny window burned her unready eyes. With a dramatic gesture, Gabrielle threw her arm over her head.

"I do not snore."

Gabrielle mumbled under her elbow.

She could hear the laughter in Cedric's voice when he answered.

"How would you know? You're asleep when you do it."

She smirked, even though she was still a bit grouchy.

"Don't get smart, Cedric Diggory."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

The feather light touch of his lips tickled the tip of her nose, making it twitch. Gabrielle could feel the blush creep into her cheeks.

"No, I generally leave the smart stuff up to you. Come on, Mum's got some breakfast already started. Get dressed quickly, because we'll leave as soon as you're ready."

Gabrielle yawned and finally looked at him with a disbelieving stare. Cedric was already fully dressed in pants, a yellow and black jumper and jacket. She couldn't help the silly grin that drifted across her face.

"Someone's anxious."

Cedric narrowed his eyes at her, leaning away slightly. Her smirk grew as she was successful in annoying the young Hufflepuff.

"Alright, I'll be down in a moment."

Flashing his dazzling smile once more, Cedric ducked his head to place a sweet kiss on Gabrielle's lips. She hesitated for a second or two before kissing him back softly.

Smiling warmly as he left the room, Gabrielle let out a contented sigh and flopped back down into the inviting comfort of her bed.

The relationship she had with Cedric, though new and still in its awkward stages, made her both blissful and nervous at the same time.

When they had met, Cedric was a first year Hufflepuff, a kind and bright boy of eleven, and Gabrielle was in her second year. It was November and he had been having trouble in Potions, a subject he'd always found difficult, in spite of being quite brilliant in the other magical areas of study. Try as he may, the poor young boy never seemed to brew any potion correctly or prepare any ingredient in the proper way. His creations would, without much flourish or display, simply simmered, a boiling mess of elements that never melded into one. As was seemingly customary in instances such as the one Cedric found himself in, Professor Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts, ridiculed and dismissed the young boy incessantly. Hardly a class period went by the Cedric wasn't rewarded with a snide remark or insult.

However, true to his house, the Hufflepuff never gave up. After a little bit of pleading, Professor Snape had finally consented to Cedric receiving a tutor. Two days later Gabrielle was sitting across Cedric Diggory in the library, a set of books and various pieces of parchment between them.

Despite her seriousness about the task at hand, Gabrielle instantly found him charming; she, like several others before her, fell under Cedric's spell. He possessed then, even as a boy, an unwavering kindness that acted as a sort of shock to her system. She couldn't quite comprehend how unselfish and loyal one person could be, everyday, without expectation or even great desire for anything in return.

Though she tried to deny her nearly instant attraction to the boy, Gabrielle couldn't help but want to be around him in those early months. After only a few hours, she almost craved his presence; Cedric instilled in her a sense of peace within her that the young Ravenclaw sometimes missed. Gabrielle had spent hours in the library constructing study guides, lecture notes and even elaborate flash cards all for Cedric, anything that would extend their study time. By the next exam, Cedric had passed with flying colors.

They had been nearly inseparable from that moment on, even though they were divided by year and houses. It was hardly a surprise to anyone to see Cedric, Gabrielle and her best friend, Naomi, walking the halls together, trudging through the snow towards Hogsmeade or even breaking tradition to sit at the same tables at some meals. They had slowly become the best of friends.

It was only that past spring that their friendship had suddenly turned into something entirely different.

_Gabrielle had just finished a rather difficult exam in her Arithmancy class, shoving her book in her bag as she made her way out of the classroom. Despite being made Prefect in her house that year, getting some of the highest marks in all her classes as well as the respect of most of her teachers, Arithmancy had never been a breeze for the young sixth year. She absolutely abhorred the subject. To her, magical education translated into spells, potions, theories and hundreds of other active elements of the Wizarding World; not the memorization of numbers that could possibly have magical properties if combined properly. Many, she was certain, would argue against her claim. Regardless, after that particular exam Gabrielle simply wanted to fall into her bed and hide under her covers for a hundred years. _

_ Regardless, Gabrielle couldn't ignore the hunger that was quickly creating a sharp twinge in her belly. Even with a particularly cruddy day now under her belt, Gabrielle still made her way towards the Great Hall for supper, smiling at some of her classmates as they dispersed from the hallways. She decided to take the long way to get to supper, turning left towards the courtyard. Figuring that the fresh air would clear her mind, Gabrielle ducked out into the early evening. _

_ She wasn't even a full step out the door before a sudden, heavy weight bared down upon on her back. Stumbling forward slightly, Gabrielle's ears were filled with an all too familiar sound of Naomi Turner's giggle. _

_ "Merlin's beard! Naomi, you nearly broke my back!"_

_ Naomi laughed harder as she slipped off. _

_ "What language for such an accomplished lady! I'm sure your dad would be so pleased with you."_

_ Naomi Turner was one of Gabrielle's closet friends and probably also the most wild. Coming from a family of five Muggle brothers and sisters, Naomi had naturally been the odd-man-out; she had been the only one to show any sort of magical quality. When she came to Hogwarts, Naomi had been quite homesick at first, knowing next to nothing of the wizarding community. However, she had always possessed an outgoing, unique personality that made it quite easy for her become adjusted in no time at all. Everyone had a good time around the young Gryffindor. _

_ "Aren't you going to the Great Hall?"_

_ Gabrielle smiled, giving Naomi a playful shove as her friend placed her arm around her shoulders. _

_ "Yeah, eventually," she said, and the girls began to walk into the courtyard together. _

_ "I just wanted to clear my head a little."_

_ Naomi chuckled, leaning her head on her best friend's shoulder. This was a bit of a challenge as Gabrielle was a good foot or so taller than Naomi, whose head came only to her shoulder. And yet, they somehow managed to walk comfortably into the crisp, early evening air. The wind began to pick up a little, blowing each girl's robes gently behind them. Gabrielle's blue tie suddenly drifted sideways, slapping Naomi's forehead with a soft smack. Both girls burst into giggles as Gabrielle pulled it out of her friend's face._

_ The unexpected arm that slid around her left shoulder made Gabrielle gasp and jump. Naomi yelped, rubbing her temple where Gabrielle's shoulder had collided with her. They turned to see the rather amused Cedric Diggory. _

_ "Way to be an absolute creeper, Cedric!" Naomi said frowning as she continued to rub the side of her head. _

_ Cedric's eyebrow arched in confusion._

_ "Creeper? Did you just call me a creeper?"_

_ "Sorry, Naomi," Gabrielle said before turning back towards the chuckling fifth year wizard to her left. She offered him a lopsided grin._

_ "How was your Potions exam today? Professor Snape seemed like he had it in for you, assigning you such a difficult potion like that. I mean, there are so many tricky preparations and ingredients needed to brew a Strengthening Solution…"_

_ "It was fine, Gabrielle, just fine," Cedric quickly intercepted before the Ravenclaw got too carried away with her favorite subject._

_ Gabrielle chuckled, groaning at herself._

_ "Sorry...but honestly, you must know by now you can't start speaking about Potions around me...I just get..."_

_ "Hot and bothered?"_

_ Naomie questioned, jumping into the conversation. _

_ "Ah, I was going to just say excited..."_

_ Most likely getting quite uncomfortable, Cedric interrupted the tangent that the girls gone on. _

_ "How about Arithmancy? Do you think you'll pass, or are you doomed for a life as the next Knight Bus conductor?"_

_ Gabrielle shoved him softly, rolling her eyes as a sly grin slipped across his face. _

_ "Of course, I'll pass. You're so mean!"_

_ "The way she pushes you around so easily, Cedric, makes me think Snape-a-doodle was right with setting the Strengthening Solution as the exam potion."_

_ "Ha ha," Cedric said dully, rolling his eyes but the smile still placed firmly on his face. He stretched his arms high over his head, flexing his Quidditch-given muscles, showing off for the girls._

_ "Snape-a-doodle? Come up with another one of your infamous nicknames, I see."_

_ Gabrielle chuckled and made a face at her best friend. Naomi just loved thinking up pet names for the Potions Master who terrorized and bullied all of the students that had entered the great doors of Hogwarts for nearly the past 15 years. _

_Naomi threw her hands in the air and twirled around as her friends watched. "Oh, that precious man? That wonderful ray of sunshine? How could I resist?"_

_ After making quite an elaborate series of swirls and twirls, humming an unintelligible tune, Naomi turned back towards the two._

_ "I'm starving! Come on, let's go or supper will be over before we get there."_

_ Cedric froze, suddenly looking as though he were incredibly nervous. He ruffled his golden hair, a anxious trait that he'd always seemed to possess._

_ "Actually, um...Gabrielle, I was wondering if you could, um…help me with this Potions essay question. It's…well, it's really…"_

_ "I can take a hint," Naomi said, winking at the young man._

_ "I'll see you two later."_

_ Gabriell could barely get a word out, before Naomi breezed past them and disappeared into the castle. A sudden confusion surged up into her chest, as she turned away from her departing friend and looked up into Cedric's face. Yet again, he was smiling down at her, though there was something different in his eyes that made her anxiety rise tenfold. Cedric, on any other day, would be carefree, his features relaxed. As she looked up at his face now, Gabrielle's heart pounded. Not only had that usual blithe look disappeared, not only did Cedric shift his weight uneasily from one foot to the other, but he looked pale and a little sweaty. _

_ Gabrielle, realizing that she wasn't making his obvious edginess any better gave herself a mental shack, and took his hand in hers. It felt clammy. She turned and led him to a stone bench sitting just inside the courtyard, her thumb stroking the top of his hand in attempt to offer comfort. When they reached the bench, Gabrielle sat and was starting to pull him down to sit as well, but was surprised when he jerked away out of her grasp. Slightly hurt by his sudden reaction, Gabrielle gave him a puzzled look._

_ Cedric winced a little at his own actions._

_ "Sorry. I just…there's something I want to talk to you about, and I think I better do it standing."_

_ Gabrielle smiled slightly, trying her best to make him relax a bit more._

_ "Alright."_

_ He laughed a little, nervously. Breaking eye contact with her, he began to pace just in front of the bench. _

_ "Gabrielle. You and I have known each other for what, nearly five years now? And… and now that we're getting…" _

_Cedric began to scratch the back of his head, ruffling his hair once again. A few strands started to stand almost straight up. She offered up a crooked smile as she stared up at the boy she had cared so much for since the first day they had met._

"_What I'm trying to say, is that…well…Gabrielle, you are…"_

"_Cedric, please just sit down. You're making me so nervous, I'm going to scream."_

_His pacing was enough to make her go insane, and she wasn't exactly clear on what he was getting at. Cedric sighed, sitting beside her on the bench. A few strands of his sandy colored hair fell into his face as he dropped his head. He slouched over, and growled slightly in frustration. Gabrielle smiled and reached forward to brush his hair out of his eyes, before she took his hand in both of hers. Cedric turned to look at her, his features relaxing slightly as her smile deepened._

"_Whatever it is, just say it. It's just me, Ced, only me. I won't take the mickey on you, I promise."_

_Cedric's smile appeared suddenly, and whole courtyard seemed to be filled with a sudden golden light. Gabrielle felt quite silly, but she mentally patted herself on the back at this._

"_Gabrielle, I wanted to know if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."_

_Gabrielle smirked, a bit let down by this deflated response._

"_Cedric, we always go to Hogsmeade together. I would think you'd be sick of me trailing after you by now."_

"_No, that's not what I meant. I was hoping for something a bit different than that."_

_Gabrielle's eyes grew bigger and her smile faded a little as the sudden revelation dawned upon her. Cedric sat there waiting for her response, his heart resting precariously upon his sleeve. He couldn't be saying what she thought he was saying. Could he? Could Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff's golden boy and Captain of the Quidditch team, be asking Miss Ravenclaw Bookworm to be something more than friends? Gabrielle's breathing started to come out of her slightly open mouth in quick puffs, and she felt the palms of her hands become slick against Cedric's equally clammy ones. She wasn't ready for this. Was she? Her heart felt lighter than it had for so long, and a strange sort of relief settled down upon her._

_Gabrielle smiled and squeezed Cedric's hands. _

"_What are really asking me, Cedric? Please, just tell me."_

_Cedric relaxed quite a bit, and Gabrielle was surprised when he released a huge lungful of air. They both chuckled at it, although it sounded that for each it was a release of the tension that had been built up between them. _

_He smiled and, for the first time that evening, he looked her directly in the eye._

_ "Gabrielle, would you go out with me this weekend?_

_ A soft, slow smile crept out upon her face which made a certain light shine in his hazel eyes. _

_ "I would really love to, Cedric." _

_ "You would?"_

_ Gabrielle looked away suddenly, a little embarrassed with the unexpected excitement that was getting harder for her to contain. She couldn't believe that this was happening. That Cedric would choose her, out of any girl at Hogwarts, was a shock to her. Yet, what was the hardest thing to comprehend was that she realized that she was ready for such a thing to happen. _

_ "Yes, of course I will you silly twit."_

_ Cedric sighed_

_ "Well, that's brilliant! I mean, it's….completely great!"_

_ Gabrielle couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter at Cedric, even though he was being completely sincere. Cedric soon joined her and Gabrielle reached up again to push another loose strand of his hair that fell into his eyes. His laughter stilled, as he slowly took her hand to hold it in between his palms. They sat in silence, the chirping of crickets filling the air around them. Then Cedric bent down to plant a soft kiss on the side of her face. Pure electricity crackled through her entire body, originating from her now warm cheek. Their gazes meet when he began to pull away. His eyes drifted down to her lips then back up to meet her gaze, which made Gabrielle's cheeks flush despite her own will. Before she could truly think of it, she smiled as though to accept his silent request. Cedric's eyes lit up once more as he slowly moved down in order to capture her lips in his. Although her mind was screaming that it was too soon for all this, her body seemed to respond entirely on its own. Cedric leaned closer in to claim Gabrielle's lips in a kiss. _

_ "Mr. Diggory, I do believe such…public displays are not permitted within the halls and corridors of this school."_

_ The two teenagers nearly jumped out of their skins when a deep, stern voice broke them violently from their near kiss. There, looming darkly over them was Professor Snape. The tall, cold Potions Master stared down at them with an angry glare, as though he'd caught the pair in the midst of committing some heinous act. His arms were crossed about his chest, the long sleeves of his black robes billowing down towards the stone floor in a dramatic gesture. Gabrielle's blood turned into ice, surging through her whole body at a frantic pace. Her slipped quickly from Cedric's as though his were a hot stove, and her heart pounded against her ribs, sounding loudly in her ears like drumbeat._

_ Snape had spoken to Cedric, but his eyes glared fiercely at her. His pitch black orbs burned like those of a calculating predator. Gabrielle was terrified, so much so that she couldn't precisely detect a hint of something so foreign that shone in those same eyes. _

_ Still not breaking his connection to the near shaking Ravenclaw, Snape snapped again in his usual biting but utterly composed manner._

_ "Mr. Diggory, can you explain to me why you are not at supper with the rest of your house?"_

_ "No, sir."_

_ "Then five points shall be taken from Hufflepuff."_

_ Cedric swallowed, his face somehow remaining strong, no sign of fear registering in his features. Gabrielle knew it was killing him inside. Cedric was completely loyal to all his friends as well as the entire house of Hufflepuff. Yet, he took her hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. Gabrielle glanced at him in awe, before quickly looking back at Snape. _

_ Picking up on Cedric's gesture, Snape seemed to become more enraged._

_ "Great Hall, Mr. Diggory. Now!"_

_ Squeezing Gabrielle's hand once again, Cedric stood, pulling his new girlfriend along with him. Gabrielle slipped her bag over her shoulder, clutching to Cedric's arm as he lead the way towards the castle._

_ "Miss Ravencroft."_

_ Gabrielle froze. Cedric looked down at her, before she turned to look back at the Professor. _

_ "A word, if I may?"_

_ Gabrielle gulped, looking back up at Cedric as if searching for an escape in his warm eyes. He could only offer her a soft smile and a nod. She smiled back as he turned to walk into the castle. _

_ "I don't believe you need Mr. Diggory's permission to obey my command, Miss Ravencroft."_

_ Gabrielle jumped._

_ "I'm sorry, sir."_

_ She quickly made her way to stand before him. Keeping her eyes glued to the floor, Gabrielle didn't possess the courage to look into the almost deadly glare of her professor._

_ "I will not speak to the top of your head, Miss Ravencroft," Snape said in an angry voice just above a whisper. _

_ "Look at me!"_

_ Gulping away her fear, Gabrielle tried to managed her best Gryffindor impression. She looked up at Snape, but felt faint seconds later. Snape's black, lank hair fell into his stern features partially shielding his gaze from her view, but his eyes still bore into her very being. _

_ "Need I remind you that the rules and regulations set by the Headmaster and the Governors of this school apply to each and every student, regardless of academic standing or privilege? Do not believe for a moment that neither of your high rank in this school, nor your personal connection to the Headmaster should allow you to have a complete disregard for those decrees."_

_ Gabrielle's cheeks reddened deeply and she struggled to keep standing on her wobbly legs. _

_ "I don't believe that, sir."_

_ "Silence, girl," Snape hissed with a renewed vehemence. _

_ "Hold your tongue until I give you leave to go about waggling it once more."_

_ Professor Snape clenched his fists and winced at the girl before him with an apparent disgust. Gabrielle was simply dumbfounded; she had never seen her Potions professor have such intense, almost unadulterated anger at anyone before, save for that Gryffindor third year, Harry Potter._

_ "You've truly astonish me. The way Flitwick is always going on and on about his Prefect, how much promise she possesses; I imagined that promise was accompanied by a little more self-control and modesty. Instead, here you are throwing yourself at that boy, like some lust-frenzied wretch."_

_ Tears began to cloud her vision, and her entire body trembled almost violently. She simply couldn't fathom what she had truly done to earn such wrath. Did what Cedric and she did truly warrant such harsh and biting words? _

_ At her silence and obvious humiliation, Snape's brow cocked up and his sneer seemed to lessen a little. _

_ "However, I will not deny that you do indeed show a kind of promise that hasn't been seen at this school for years. In Potions alone, you possess subtleness and power that rivals…perhaps even exceeds those who would call themselves professionals in the craft. _

_ Gabrielle swallowed in an attempt to clear the lump that had formed in her throat. To go from harsh insults to apparent compliments in mere seconds wasn't an easy transition to endure._

_ Snape's black eyes watched her from behind the veil of his hair. _

_ "What a shame it would be if you threw it all away on something as silly as a school girl fantasy."_

_ A silent tension set in between the young woman and her professor. _

_ Suddenly, Snape swept passed her towards the Castle, his black robes brushing her ankle as he went by. Just as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone again. _

Hearing the birds chirping outside her window, Gabrielle was brought back from her thoughts of that strange day. She sighed, running both sets of fingers through her hair before throwing the tangle of quilts off of her sleepy body. Stretching her arms up high in the air, she smiled lazily at the satisfying pops that her movements elicited from her spine and shoulders. It was still so early. Her body ached, yearning to fall back into the bed, but she knew if she didn't get a move on both Cedric and Mr. Diggory would start to go mental.

As she got up and began rifling through the armoire for some suitable clothing, Gabrielle's thoughts drifted once again. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had been permitted to stay at her boyfriend's house for the last few weeks of the summer. It almost seemed taboo to her, but she supposed that was just her father's old-fashioned upbringing rearing its ugly head in once more. She quickly chastised herself for thinking that way, her own desire to distance herself from that reasoning overtaking her preconditioned response. No matter how much her father had tried to entrench her in the essential and necessary protocols of proper society, Gabrielle, now a young woman with a mind of her own, refused to maintain.

Regardless, Gabrielle was excited. When Cedric had told her in an absolute rush that his father had managed to get tickets to the Quidditch World Cup she was moreso looking forward to prospect of spending time with him. Of the actual match itself, Gabrielle was a little less enthused. As much as she liked watching the Quidditch matches at school, she wasn't exactly sure fifty thousand or more screaming fans was her cup of tea. Never one for sports, the young woman tended to avoid the massive throngs of people that accompanied spectator events. It made her both anxious and flustered. Consequently, Gabrielle would have never defined herself as an introvert, nor truly an extrovert either, but somewhere stuck in the middle. She enjoyed meeting new people, but preferred her small circle of friends over loud bunches of teenagers her own age. Instead, she preferred the peacefulness that solitude typically provided. Besides, her father had often expressed his desires for Gabrielle to associate with only the very few, earnest individuals of her age group, whatever that meant. Again, this was probably attributed to the deliberately traditional rearing she had endured as the now the last heir of the Ravencroft line.

Gabrielle's rather illustrious family was one of the last of the ancient houses in the wizarding world; though they were commonly mistaken for descendent of the even more famous Ravenclaw clan, in all actuality the Ravencrofts were their contemporaries nearly two thousand years ago. Moreover, like most of the old family's in Britain, the Ravencrofts had been a pureblood wizard family for nearly its entire existence. However, unlike the others, they weren't obsessed with maintaining the pureblood lineage; rather, the Ravencroft's had chosen to distinguish themselves in academia, becoming the most celebrated scholars and innovators within the entire wizarding world.

Gabrielle's father, now the head of the Ravencrofts, cared deeply to maintain a respectable reputation. Gabrielle had studied under private tutors renowned in their magical disciplines at an early age; she was fluent in French, Italian, German and Ancient Elvish by ten; could recite the properties of nearly a thousand magical plants at five; and had little trouble casting advanced spells by the time she entered Hogwarts.

With such a lofty accomplishments attached to the family name, one could only imagine the great lengths to which her father went to ensure nothing tarnished it. The very idea of his young daughter spending most of the summer with her boyfriend and his family could definitely raise a few haughty eyebrows. Yet, miraculously, her father had approved, albeit reluctantly at first. Of course that was only after she sat through an extensive lecture of the propriety and conduct that she must retain as a representative of the family name.

Sighing, Gabrielle pushed her sweater over her head, breaking herself away from her thoughts. After slipping into a pair of jeans, Gabrielle began running a comb through her hair. She knew didn't need to bother too much with makeup, as they were probably going to be rushing around all day around the Quidditch grounds and she'd more than likely get a bit sweaty.

With a quick glance in the mirror that was propped up against the chest of drawers, Gabrielle swung her beloved brown messenger bag over her shoulder and rushed out the door. The tantalizing smell of bacon and grilled tomatoes instantly hit her nostrils. Gabrielle nearly stopped half way down the stairs to properly take in the scent, her stomach rumbling on its own accord.

As she continued down into the cottage's kitchen, Gabrielle guessed that Mr. Diggory would be at the stove, Mrs. Diggory at the table with a cup of tea and the Daily Prophet in hand, and Cedric anxiously sitting by his mother as he scanned Kennilworthy Whisp's _Quidditch Through the Ages. _ When she entered the large but modest kitchen, she smiled. She had been nearly correct in all her assumptions about the Diggory Family. Mr. Diggory was indeed in charge of the breakfast that morning, as he had been every morning that summer. Instead of standing over the stove grilling bacon, however, he was bent over pulling pudding from the oven. He was humming a happy tune, but Gabrielle cringed at his mustard-colored tie inching as it slipped ever close to the oven's flames.

Mrs. Diggory, Gabrielle's only absolute correct guess of the bunch, was cradling her tea between her hands as her eyes rushed over the pages of the _Daily Prophet_. When she had first meet Cedric's parents, Mrs. Diggory hadn't turned out to be anything that Gabrielle had dreamt her boyfriend's mother would be. Of course, she was a very loving, concerned mother who had, on more than one occasion, doted on her only son. Yet, Mrs. Diggory was also quite serious in her nature. She certainly didn't wear her heart on her sleeve as her passionate husband definitely did. Rather, she was reserved, calm but also possessed gentle warmth for which Gabrielle had rejoiced.

Cedric wasn't sitting by his mother at the breakfast table, but stood leaning against the doorpost that lead up to the stairs. Instead of Whisp, he had chosen to refresh his memory with _Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland_. Not that she would have been truly able to distinguish between the two. She had stuffed that month's copy of _The Practical Potioneer_ in her own bag; she imagined that a bit of reading material of her own would be prudent, since the only thing Mr. Diggory or Cedric would bring for the quieter hours would either be full of Quiddtich teams, statistics and other facts that would give simply her a migraine.

Cedric looked up as she entered, a dashing smile spreading across his face. He snapped his book shut and reached forward to give her a quick, much unexpected kiss on the lips. Gabrielle smiled, but also turned a deep scarlet shade of red. Her eyes snapped over to Mrs. Diggory instead of looking up at Cedric.

"Ah! She rises!"

Amos Diggory practically shouted as he set the pudding down upon the table, which was now littered with a feast of breakfast foods.

"Good, morning Mr. Diggory. Mrs. Diggory."

Gabrielle tugged Cedric's sleeve, pointing to Mr. Diggory's tie that was once again in danger of catching fire from the stovetop. Cedric dashed over to his father, offering to help him with the toast as he stealthily tucked his tie out of the flames.

Murron Diggory's smiling eyes peered over the pages of the Daily Prophet.

"How are you this morning, my dear?"

"Oh, just fine," she said as Cedric pulled out her seat for her.

She smiled, covertly brushing her palm down his forearm in a tiny gesture of thanks. Gabrielle didn't miss his silly grin as he sat down next to her, helping himself to a healthy portion of pudding and bacon. Such a Seeker, she thought to herself.

"Just fine considering that you about to endure three days full of screaming, half-insane Quidditch fans?" Mrs. Diggory suggested with a smile.

Cedric's brow furrowed but a knowing grin still rested on his face.

"Mum, Gabrielle loves Quidditch!"

Gabrielle chuckled.

"Of course I do! I'm just not a fan of Quidditch fans, per se."

The group erupted into light laughter as Mr. Diggory joined them. They all dug into the vast breakfast that Mr. Diggory had prepared, filling their plates with the wonderful smelling food. As Mr. Diggory and Cedric struck up a boisterous debate about who would take home the Quidditch Cup that year, Gabrielle sat back quietly observing them, chewing slowly her slice of toast. She smiled as she took in this family moment. The warm kitchen, the everyone sitting down together to breakfast and everything in between reminded her of what she had often gone without. When he father was home, she rarely got but a few moments with him before he was off on another adventure, forever researching strange magical artifacts. That summer when she went off to stay with the Diggorys had been unnerving in a way. They did nearly everything together, whether it was shopping in Diagon Alley, going to visit Mr. Diggory at the Ministry or simply eating a meal together as they were now.

Gabrielle smiled again as Cedric began vividly retelling his last Qudditch match against Slytherin upon his father's insistence. Yet, as she was about to bite into her grilled tomato, a sudden wave of numbness swept through her entire body and Gabrielle froze in place. It was though a silent, cold shadow had fallen over her. Liquid ice began to trickled through her veins, swiftly overtaking the warmth that usually resided within them. Gabrielle swallowed, trying to fight off the feeling. However, the numbness continued and to her horror, the familiar pain began to follow in its path. The feeling of a thousand tiny needles, jagged and sharp, ripping and tearing, filled her veins.

She closed her eyes, desperately trying to will it all away. This couldn't be happening now, she thought to herself. Not now, not here.

Anxiety festered in the pit of her stomach, somehow fueling the pain further throughout her body. Her fork dropped to her plate with a resounding clatter, which interrupted Cedric's story. The Seeker was just able to catch his girlfriend as her eyes rolled back into her head and her body started convulsing frantically.

"Merlin's beard! Cedric, what's…?"

"MUM!"

Cedric yelled, interrupting his father who looked on with definite fear in his eyes.

The young girl shook violently, her arms and legs locking up as tremors ran down her entire body. Cedric quickly guided her to the kitchen floor, circling his arms around her to hold her tightly.

"Mum, we need her tonic. She probably put a vial in her bag, right over there," Cedric calmly pointed a finger towards Gabrielle's bag which had toppled to the ground in her attack.

Very composed, Murron Diggory quickly shifted through it and found a small blue bottle with a black stopper. She handed it to Cedric and than took his place, cradling Gabrielle's head in her hands.

Yanking out the stopper with his teeth, Cedric gently tilted Gabrielle's head back. He slowly began pouring the liquid into her mouth, his eyes desperately searching her face as he did.

"It's going to be alright now. You're doing just fine, and it's going to pass real soon. That's it, darling."

"Amos, bring us some pumpkin juice" Mrs. Diggory said to her husband who looked on in horror from the other side of the breakfast table.

When he didn't respond, she said her demand quite a bit louder.

Jolted by his wife's firm command, Amos grabbed the pitcher of pumpkin juice from the table. With trembling fingers, he poured it into a glass and rushed it over to Murron.

Slowly, the shaking began to subside. Gabrielle's eyes became focused again as tears streamed down her cheeks. Looking up into Cedric's face, Gabrielle began to whimper.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't k-know. I forgot to take…."

"Shh…it's alright. You're fine now," Cedric said, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

Placing a quick kiss on her forehead, he turned to take the drink from his mother.

"Here, drink this. It's alright now."

Cedric helped her sit up and she slowly sipped the cool pumpkin juice.

"Mrs. Diggory, I'm so sorry."

"Nonsense, my dear," Mrs. Diggory said with a serious look.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong."

When they got her back up to the table, and she had composed herself, Gabrielle again apologized for her episode.

"Well, I suppose no harm done, is there?" Amos said, brushing a handkerchief across his sweaty brow. Gabrielle could tell in his voice that Mr. Diggory wasn't quite convinced of his own statement.

"We'll just finish breakfast and be on our way then."

Gabrielle swallowed, her eyes dropping to the table. Her fingers traced the grain of the wood as she silently berated herself. She hardly ever forgot to take her tonic, and although certain episodes were unpredictable and even unpreventable, they were usually easier to manage. Thoroughly embarrassed, she began to feel like a complete burden. None of the Diggorys should have had to deal with her this summer. '

"Perhaps, Amos, it would be best if Gabrielle stayed here. I'm sure she'll feel more comfortable at the cottage than in a stuffy tent at the Quidditch fields,"

Murron placed her palm over Gabrielle's hand soothingly.

"But we have three passes! What will we do with the third if she cannot go?"

Murron gave her husband a stern look.

"Does that really matter, Amos? The important thing here is to ensure her wellbeing. We assured Mr. Ravencroft that his daughter would return to him safe and healthy, and I intend to see that happen. She should stay if there could be a problem caused by going."

"No!" Gabrielle said frantically, clutching at the edge of the kitchen table with a sudden urgency.

"Please, I'm fine now."

Cedric reached over to brush another loose strand of raven hair from her face. He tucked it behind her ear and then gently touched her jaw, following the line down to her chin. With a soft nudge, Cedric made her look into his eyes.

"Maybe, she's right. Gabrielle, I'd much rather have you feeling well than force you to go to this."

Gabrielle cleared her throat.

"No, I want to go. I have packed enough of my tonic, and I do not want to miss the match. It won't happen again, I promise."

For a while, Cedric stared intently at her, reading every expression, every movement as if he were trying to gauge her true feelings. Then, dropping his hands to his sides, he heaved a sigh, giving up on pushing Gabrielle to stay behind.

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Well, that settles it then," Amos said with a loud clap of his hands.

"Though, we should leave soon if we want to meet up with Arthur Weasley and his clan on time."

The group then began to disperse and get ready for the three's departure. Swinging her bag over her shoulders once more, Gabrielle paused. She gazed out at the morning light that was streaming in through the small kitchen window. Mesmerized by the beauty of the dew upon the flowers in Mrs. Diggory's garden as the sunlight shone through it like a prism, Gabrielle's thoughts were suddenly trapped by her episode. She felt so ashamed for causing such a ruckus.

Gabrielle had experienced these problems as far back as she could remember. The strain that it had put on her father and grandparents, the constant worry permanently etched in their features, were all signs that had made Gabrielle aware of the seriousness of her condition early on. And now, she was placing that same burden on Cedric, simply because he was her boyfriend.

She couldn't deny that this one had been pretty intense. In fact, in the past six weeks it had all grown more powerful. She had episodes much more frequently than ever before, all of which where growing more erratic. Not always did her tonic manage to calm them. Something was definitely different. Something was definitely wrong.

A soft hand on her shoulder broke her from her train of thought. She put on a happy smile and turned to face Cedric.

"I'm ready."


	3. Helter Skelter

Chapter Two - Helter Skelter

Naomi Turner was the type of person that you'd desperately want to be on her good side at all times. Though usually an outgoing, friendly girl, Naomi wouldn't allow anyone to put her, or any of her friends for that matter, down. So when the ditzy Beauxbatons blonde sneered at the way Gabrielle popped her gum while her nose was practically buried deep in her book, Naomi sneered right back.

"Got a problem?" she said, threateningly tapping her wand against her hip.

The girl huffed and walked away, muttering what Naomi assumed were French curses as she went. Naomi smirked, shoving her wand back into her cloak. She leaned back against the column and watched Gabrielle, who was immersed in her Potions book as she sat in the sill of the stone window.

"I've had it with these twits! You can't even walk through the halls without hearing one of them giggling and chattering on about some complete nonsense. And the way all the boys are fawning over them like mindless prats! It's disgusting, don't you think?"

Gabrielle chuckled, blowing another blue bubble of her Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, which broke away from her mouth and drifted up into the air.

"Don't let them get to you so much. Imagine how they must feel, so far away from home and in a different school in a different country. They're just trying to make the best of things."

Naomi huffed.

"Oh, you're no fun; sometimes, that optimism of yours can be a bit on the annoying side. Besides, it's easy for you to say all that. Cedric's only got it bad for you."

Taking her wand out, Gabrielle lazily shot at the bubble which broke apart with a loud pop. Never once taking her eyes off of her book, she smirked at her accuracy.

"You know what I think?"

Naomi guffawed as the bits of gum floated down and stuck to the statue Boris the Bewildered.

"What's that?"

Snapping her book shut and sitting up Gabrielle patted Naomi's shoulder.

"I think they're just as intimidated of you. Clearly, you could whip any single one of them with the drop of a hat. They know they could never stand a chance with a real woman, and that's why their acting a bit…snotty."

Naomi grinned, taking out her own wand again to pop Gabrielle's second bubble. "Well, I can't argue with that."

The girls started giggling as they continued to shoot down gum bubbles that drifted down on top of the puzzled face of Boris. They were well into the first week of October and the presence of students from both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang was a promise that their last year would be an eventful one. At the welcoming feast, the students of Hogwarts had been shocked to discover that their school had been chosen to host the Triwizard Tournament.

Since then, the whole school had been a frantic place of scurrying students and faculty excited for the event to begin. However, the young Ravenclaw and her Gryffindor friend had been a little less enthused about the whole thing. Gabrielle was, naturally, more interested in her Advanced Potions and Charms studies, as well as trying to keep up with her duties as Head Girl. Naomi, on the other hand, was a little more preoccupied with both Astronomy Club and trying to get her applications and references together for the Healing School at St. Mungo's Hospital. On top of all this, both girls were studying for their N.E.W.T's. The Triwizard Tournament, although it would provide an exciting break during their hectic seventh years, wasn't top priority for either Naomi or Gabrielle.

"Hey, where is your Prince Charming anyways?"

Gabrielle stretched her arms above her head and yawned. It was nearly supper time and she hadn't seen or heard from Cedric all day.

"He mentioned meeting with Zacharias Smith to talk about the new plays he drew up this summer."

Naomi smiled.

"In between snogging you, of course."

Gabrielle's cheeks turned bright red, but she still was able to give her friend a sly smirk.

"Well, we have to come up for air at some point."

The fake disgusted look that Naomi made sent Gabrielle into a fit of giggles. She pped down from her perch at the window and the two girls started to make their way towards the Great Hall. A group of chattering first years passed them followed by a rather burly group of Durmstrang pupils. As they went by, Naomi walked backwards making somewhat obscene gestures to show her desire for one of the ruggedly handsome students. Gabrielle couldn't hold in the large, rather unfeminine guffaw that she let slip as she pulled her best friend by the collar of her cloak.

"Ohhhhh! I almost forgot to tell you the most ridiculous, fabulous, wonderfully exciting event that has ever happened in the course of my career at Hogwarts!"

Gabrielle cocked up her eyebrow.

"You've already forgotten by now, haven't you?"

"Oh, yeah," Naomi slumped forward slightly in her walk, playing along with Gabrielle's teasing.

"No wait, I remember! So, today I was in Charms, and you know how Flitwick is assigning those research projects about the revolving ancient spells?"

Gabrielle nodded.

"The evolution of basic spells from the ancient eras to modern times? Um, my name is Gabrielle Ravencroft, remember?"

"Right. Well, I was put with Quentin Aubrey, but poor Lisa Turpin was put with Drusilla, the Queen of all Bitches!"

Gabrielle visibly winced. Drusilla Rosier was a particularly vicious Slytherin seventh year, who was known for her tendency to humiliate anyone who rubbed her the wrong way to the point of utter torture. Lisa Turpin, was a painfully shy, but extremely brilliant Ravenclaw in their year as well. Gabrielle's heart constricted when images of Drusilla's torture of poor Lisa entered her mind.

"We all set about to starting our projects, and everything was fine for the first half hour or so. Then, all of a sudden, there was this huge crash in the back of the room near the table where Lisa and Drusilla were sitting. Of course, at first, I thought the worst. I imagined turning around and seeing Lisa terribly hexed. You know? Like, sprouting a tail and horns, or huge boils bursting out on her face, or something like that."

"Was it bad?"

Naomi's smile widened and she threw her hands up in the air in excitement.

"Oh, it was the complete opposite! Hanging upside down from the ceiling was Drusilla Rosier, her skirt hanging over her face to reveal some rather scandalous green panties!"

Their laughter echoed through the entire hallway. Gasping for breath, tears practically running down their cheeks they had to almost crawl down the stone staircase.

Gabrielle knew she must congratulate Lisa when she got back to the common room that night. And as Head Girl to remind her of school rules and policies, but only if Lisa and she could keep a straight face.

As they made it to the doors of the Great Hall, and once their laughter had subsided a bit, Cedric suddenly appear jogging towards them from the other direction. Flanking him was rather large group of Hufflepuffs who enthusiastically chattered on. He told them he'd join them in a bit, so the group began to filter into the Hall.

"Hi!"

He said, nodding towards Naomi.

"I see your groupies are in full formation this year," she retorted.

Rolling his eyes, he bent down to kiss Gabrielle full on the lips. She reached up to entwine her fingers in his hair to deepen the kiss and she felt Cedric smile. He loved it when she wasn't so conscious of the public around them, when she let go off some of her inhibitions that her upbringing had tightened so much.

Naomi pretended to gag as she backed quickly away into the Hall to join her housemates at the Gryffindor table. However, the couple was too aware of one another to notice their friend's departure. Pulling apart slowly, Cedric's hands caressed her back as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. As they looked into each others eyes, neither took notice of the black figure that swept passed them at a mad pace.

"Well, hello to you too," Cedric said.

Gabrielle smiled lazily, satisfied from their rather passionate kiss.

"I haven't seen you all day. Can I not get excited when you're pressing Quidditch matters allow you some free time to spend with me?"

Cedric chuckled and gave her another peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry, but Smith just wouldn't let me go. That boy can talk for hours on end if you're not careful and get him started."

"Yes, well I suppose you needed to be prepared for your Quidditch season."

"Um, Gabrielle, there are no Quidditch matches this year. They've all been canceled because of the Triwizard Tournament."

"Oh," Gabrielle said, feeling a little foolish.

"Well, then what were you two talking about for so long?"

A nervous look set over Cedric, but he quickly took her hand in his and began to lead her into the Great Hall.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just go in, because I'm starving."

After supper, Gabrielle was walking along the corridors towards the main door of the Castle. She was supposed to meet Cedric in the outdoor courtyard before they would go to the Great Hall to join their groups of friends. Cedric had wanted to watch candidates place their names into the Goblet of Fire.

As she turned the corner, Gabrielle suddenly collided with someone else whose bag tumbled to the ground. She looked down into a pair of brilliant green eyes behind a pair of round spectacles.

"I'm so sorry…oh…Hi, Harry."

Harry Potter smiled as his face flushed.

"Hi, Gabrielle. I'm…sorry, I wasn't paying any attention."

"I'm the one who knocked your bag on the ground," she said as she bent to pick up a pristine, probably never opened copy of _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Thanks."

She smiled as an awkward silence fell between them. Harry looked to the ground, but kept stealing glances at her.

"So, um…how is your year going so far?"

"Fine!" Harry said with little too much force.

He seemed to sense this because he grimaced and flushed even deeper.

Gabrielle smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, it was really good seeing you. Feels like we haven't spoken since the Quidditch World Cup."

Harry froze, looking down at her hand. He swallowed before looking up at her again/

"Tell Ginny and Hermione I said hello, okay?"

As she turned back towards the corridor, Harry watched her go.

"Um…sure. Bye Gabrielle!"

"See you later, Harry!"

Gabrielle made her way back down the main stairs, her unexpected meeting with Harry Potter bringing back memories of that day at the World Cup.

The sun was rising higher and higher in the sky, as three figures made their way through the woods. Cedric and Gabrielle walked hand in hand as Mr. Diggory chattered on about the latest project the Minister himself had set for his department to handle. A soft breeze blew Gabrielle's long, raven hair. She tried to fight nature, blowing a loose strand off of her mouth as the wind blew it right back.

"Well, this is where Arthur said we should meet up," Mr. Diggory said, pushing his large pack from off his back.

It landed near a rather tall tree, and Amos sighed as he plopped down near its roots. Cedric and Gabrielle gave each other amused looks before they joined Amos on the ground.

Gabrielle sighed, leaning up against the tree trunk and shutting her eyes. It was still so early in the morning. Opening her eyes again, she stared up at the sun filtering through the branches of the tree.

"How tall would you say this old tree is, hmm?" Mr. Diggory said, peering up and swiping his handkerchief over his brow.

Cedric smirked.

"There's really only one way to find out for sure."

Before Gabrielle could tear her eyes away from the branches above her head, Cedric was swiftly scrambling up the tree trunk. Upon reaching the lowest branch, he leaped up to the next, quickly scaling the entire tree until he was nearly teetering at the top. Gabrielle snorted in her laughter, much to the amusement of Mr. Diggory, who tipped his hat to his son above.

"Amos? Amos Diggory, is that you?"

Coming up suddenly upon the dirt path was a group of bright red-headed people, and two others. Each carried a pack upon their backs and some of them walked as if they where recently made Inferi.

"Arthur!" Mr. Diggory shouted, rushing up to greet a tall, red-headed man with a happy smile.

"It's about time, son. We about gave up on you!"

Gabrielle shook her head with a smile on her face. Mr. Diggory's exaggeration amused her; they had only just plopped themselves down beside the tree when the group came trudging into the wood.

The man, who Gabrielle assumed was Mr. Weasley, shook his head kindly.

"Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start," he said, giving the lanky, tall red-head trailing the farthest behind a rather funny look.

The boy shrugged, but still cracked a smile towards the boy next to him whose glasses were almost hidden by his unruly head of black hair.

Mr. Weasley gathered up his bunch.

"Well, this is Amos Diggory everyone. He works with me at the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Amos nodded at the group before making a swooping gesture to place his hand on Gabrielle's back, pushing her forward. With a sudden thud, Cedric jumped to the ground in a very dashing manner right beside her.

Arthur Weasley smiled.

"And this strapping lad must be Cedric, am I right?"

Cedric smiled right back and took the older man's hand.

"Yes, sir."

Pushing her forward again, Mr. Diggory attempted to introduce Gabrielle once more.

"And this is Gabrielle Ravencroft, my son's sweetheart."

Gabrielle turned beet red, but took Mr. Weasley's hand.

"You'd surely know who her father is of course. Mathias Ravencroft…"

"The famed archaeologist and scholar. Last year he discovered a new series of ancient Celtic runes that have significantly altered our understanding of the way in which those..."

"Cool it, 'Mione."

A young girl, who Gabrielle recognized as the Gryffindor fourth year Hermione Granger, looked at her with a mixture of awe and embarrassment etched in her features.

Gabrielle chuckled, silently hating the fact that Mr. Diggory had insisted as introducing her as her father's daughter alone. She never really enjoyed broadcasting her father's success everywhere she went. Gabrielle wanted people to learn about her first, be impressed by what she had to offer, before they discovered who her famous father was. However, that was nearly never the case.

"Guilty as charged."

Arthur smiled.

"Well it's a pleasure then. I met your father at the Ministry once. A very kind man and very knowledgeable of the Muggle world. Tell me, has he ever come across any information regarding the use of a toaster?"

"Dad!"

"Oh, right. Well, this is the rest of the group. That's Fred and George there. Then Ginny, and that's Hermione Granger. Followed by Ron and…"

"Merlin's beard! You must be Harry Potter!"

Harry blushed and nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Great, great pleasure," Amos Diggory said, grasping the Boy-Who-Lived's hand and shaking ferociously.

"Pleasure to meet you too, sir."

Once everyone had gone around and been properly introduced, they made their way down the dirt path towards an opening in the woods. The two fathers led at the front, chattering on about office politics. They were followed by the Weasley twins, Fred and George. Gabrielle smiled as their animated conversation seemed to grow in intensity with every passing moment. They were, like Cedric, in their sixth years and Naomie frequently regaled hilarious stories about their antics to her.

Cedric, Ron and Harry followed behind them. It seemed that Cedric and Ron were discussing the Chudley Cannons record last year, with Harry laughing at Ron's disappointment that grew and grew with the older boy's constant spouting of statistics. Cedric then turned to Harry and began a conversation about the last Hufflepuff-Gryffindor match. Gabrielle loved that about Cedric. No matter what the situation, no matter who he was with, he possessed the greatest ability to make friends. He was so kind-hearted and warm.

Gabrielle, Ginny and Hermione walked side-by-side at the very end of the group. The older Ravenclaw towered over the other two Gryffindors, making her feel a little awkward. Gabrielle had always felt self-conscious of her height.

"Your father's article in last month's British Magical Journal was utterly fascinating," Hermione said.

"His thesis about the similarities found in the Anglo-Saxon artifacts and markings upon broken pieces of pagan pottery found at near Hadrian's Wall, was just groundbreaking."

Gabrielle forced a smile and said, "Yes, he has been near the site for the past three months."

Hermione looked confused.

"But, I heard he just arrived in France last week to research similar artifacts of Ancient Gaul that mirrored the ones he found at the Wall."

Feeling her heart constrict within her chest, Gabrielle sighed in attempt to release the great emotion she suddenly felt swell inside of her. Once again, a complete stranger knew more about her father's life than she did. The last letter she had receive had been in July, only consisting of a few lines explaining that he was well and he was making progress at the excavation site. It had ended with the formalities that a person might send to an acquaintance rather than a daughter. Mind the Diggorys. I'll write to you again soon. She'd almost felt like not sending an owl back at all.

"Oh, that's right," she said after a few seconds, feebly trying to recover.

"It gets hard to keep up with him."

Another uncomfortable silence filled the space between the three girls. Indeed, the only sounds were the people ahead of them, the chirping birds in the trees and the crunching of brush beneath their shoes. Gabrielle searched her mind for something to say. Typically, she could find something clever to say, a witty comment to ease even the most awkward of moments. That was, of course, when she wasn't having a conversation about her father; or, especially, when she was speaking with her father. That's why Gabrielle silently praised Merlin when Ginny broken the tension.

"So, how long has it been now?" she said with a sly smile.

Gabrielle furrowed her brow, smiling through her confusion.

"Sorry?"

"How long have you and Cedric been, well, you and Cedric."

Gabrielle could have hugged the girl.

"It's going on five months now."

Hermione, probably sensing she had brought up a sensitive topic before, looked just as relieved as Gabrielle when the conversation turned to the lighter topic of boys.

"Quite serious then, huh?"

"Oh, I don't know if it's that serious. I mean… well…He's really brilliant and so sweet. And many people don't really know that's he's got a wicked sense of humor."

Ginny giggled, "Oh, it's serious."

The girls burst into a great fit of giggles, which made all the boys in their group glance back with a semi-insecure look.

Later that evening, amongst a pushy crowd of Quidditch fans, Gabrielle and Cedric followed Mr. Diggory and the Weasley clan up the stands. The air was filled with cheers and yells, music blaring out from every direction, and the sweet smell of warm cauldron cakes. Pure excitement filled Gabrielle from head to foot, as she peered over the edge to catch a glimpse of the Quidditch pitch below. Of course, she had been to the Quidditch matches at Hogwarts before, but the World Cup was an entirely different matter. Squeezing his hand, Gabrielle stood on her toes to place a warm kiss against Cedric's strong jaw.

He smiled but looked at her with a funny look.

"Thank you," she said loudly against the noise.

"For what?'

"For this," Gabrielle said, gesturing to the entire exciting scene that surrounded them. "For all this. Thanks for pushing my stubborn self out the door in the first place. I was wrong."

His smile grew deeper and he pressed a kiss against her forehead, before helping her up another level of stairs.

Blurs of green and white flashed before them as the group made they're way back to the campground hours later. Gabrielle giggled as Fred and George started into another round of the National Irish Team's cheer. Her face, hot and flushed, had been graced with the Irish colors, on the twin's insistence of course. Indeed, they had captured both Ginny and her , making them cheer for their favorite team in the tournament no matter what they said.

Cedric nearly choked when George it a particularly high note that didn't quite suit his voice. Turning around he laughed and gave Gabrielle a wink before he joined in the song himself.

As the boys roared and cheered at the front of the troupe, Hermione and Ginny followed close behind laughing and shaking their heads. At the end, Harry and Gabrielle walked side-by-side, broad smiles plastered upon their shining faces.

Giving him a sideways glance, Gabrielle caught a glimpse of the infamous scar that had become legend on its own. The angry, red lighting bolt peeked out at her as Harry's messy strands swayed in the night breeze.

"So, I imagine you're pretty excited to start your fourth year," she said.

Harry's face lit up at the mention of returning to Hogwarts.

"Completely," he said, somewhat surprised that they were alone and she was talking to him.

"And I'll bet you're pretty excited to start your seventh. Can't imagine how weird it might seem. You know, being done and not coming back to Hogwarts for another school year."

Gabrielle gave him a sad smile.

"It will be bittersweet, to say the least. Hogwarts is my home. I don't know if I'll be able to say goodbye when the time comes."

"Yeah," Harry replied sadly, as a silence settled in between them for a few moments.

"Well, there is one solution to that problem though," Harry said, a sudden wicked smile creping slowly up his face.

Gabrielle cocked up an eyebrow.

"Go on."

"Slip Snape an extra-powerful Draught of the Living Dead, throw him into a wooden crate, and sell him on the black market," he said.

"Then you can take over the Potions class and save us all."

Gabrielle's laugh rang out in the night air, and she clutched at her sides.

"Oh, Harry that's horrible! I'll keep that in mind though, huh." she said when she had calmed a bit,

"Besides, Professor Snape isn't all that bad, is he?"

"Um, we do go to the same school right?"

"Well, Potions is my favorite class after all. And Professor Snape has always urged me to do the best that I can. I mean, in his unique way, I suppose."

"You're the only one than. He treats the rest of us like dirt," he said, with a certain disdain that Gabrielle quickly took note of.

"Snape's a real git."

Sensing that now was the best time for a change of topic, Gabrielle did.

"Well, at least you can escape to your Quidditch. Don't tell Cedric this, but I always though your matches were the most exciting."

Harry his head seemed to nearly pop off when he looked up at her.

"Really? I…I mean Cedric is captain of Hufflepuff, and he's probably one of the best seekers Hogwarts has ever had!"

Gabrielle chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure that may be true. But come now, Harry. You once flipped off you broom and caught the Snitch in your mouth! If that's not pure talent, than you've got me stumped."

His face suddenly becoming very flush, Harry looked down to the ground. Gabrielle smiled. Harry was so much different than any of the school rumors or crazy Prophet articles had ever suggested. Here was a boy who had survived the Killing Curse, killed a Basilisk in his second year and once grew up knowing nothing of the magical world, blushing at her silly comment. Gabrielle wasn't too surprised though. Something in him, something in his brilliant green eyes, had always told her that he had a good heart deep inside.

Though the crowds outside their tent still raged on in their celebrations, Cedric, Mr. Diggory and Gabrielle sat lazily in the large armchairs that encircled the iron stove placed in the center. Completely wiped out, they sipped some of Mr. Diggory's special mint tea and smiled at each other in the warm firelight.

"That was one bloody good match, I'd say!" Mr. Diggory proclaimed with a sparkle in his eye.

"It was wicked dad. I'd don't think anything else could top it," Cedric replied, winking at Gabrielle.

"Thank you again, Mr. Diggory, for inviting me to come and to stay in your home," Gabrielle said earnestly,

"This summer has been one of the best I've had by far."

Utterly pleased with her gratitude and sincere flattery, Amos Diggory let out a content sigh as he leaned farther into his lofty chair. Cedric smiled at his father, than reached over to take Gabrielle's hand in his own. They stared at each other for a moment, the firelight dancing in their eyes. She squeezed his hand gently, as if to communicate to him the deep emotion she felt coursing through her veins as he looked at her. Cedric rubbed his thumb against her smooth palm, drawing wiggly circles against her skin.

A terror-filled scream crackled through the air outside the Diggory tent, making its three occupants jump. More screams quickly followed, as did the sound of the dull thunder of racing feet. Jumping quickly to his feet, Cedric peered out the tent flap.

"Dad, what are they?"

Gabrielle and Mr. Diggory raced up beside Cedric to gaze out the small opening of the tent. A chill ran down her entire body, as the sight of tall hooded figures, with wands shooting fire balls, filled her with terror.

"Great Merlin!" Mr. Diggory exclaimed.

"We must go now! Gather your things quickly!"

Racing around the room quickly, they grabbed only the few essential things, leaving their heavy packs and tent behind as they stepped out into the madness.

"Cedric, take hold of Gabrielle and don't let her out of your sight!" Mr. Diggory called back.

"I'm going to help. Get to the portkey!"

Cedric shook his head firmly to the fleeting form of his father, and took off towards the woods with a vice grip on Gabrielle's hand. They raced across the campground, frantically swerving through the mob of terrified Quidditch fans. A ball of flames soured overhead, nearly singeing Cedric's hair. Gabrielle looked back to see three cloaked figures in skull shaped masks charging straight towards the group they had joined.

Cedric yanked her hand, almost making her topple forward.

"Don't look back!" he yelled, "Just keep moving!"

On and on they raced across the field, dodging flames, jumping away from falling debris and pushing their way through towards the woods. Gabrielle felt drops of water trickle down her cheeks, realizing that she was crying though no sound came from her mouth. She was too terrified to even scream. Suddenly, Gabrielle was pushed violently backwards by a rather bulky man who was racing alongside them, carrying an overstuffed suitcase. Her grip on Cedric's hand broke as she was pushed further back by the oncoming crowds.

"CEDRIC!"

Gabrielle frantically scanned the mob ahead of her, but she only saw a glimpse of Cedric's outstretched arm searching for her own before it was gone. Swallowing hard on the lump in her throat, Gabrielle began to push back. She forced her way back into the throng of racing witches and wizards.

"CEDRIC! CEDRIC! WHERE ARE YOU?"

More tears fell from her eyes as she looked madly into each wizards face. The hooded figures were getting closer and closer. Their chanting rung in her ears, soon overpowering the screams of pure terror that threatened to overtake her.

"Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle felt her entire body jerked back, as a hand latched on to the strap of her bag pulling her away from the stampeding masses. Cedric pulled her into his embrace, still moving them forward as he comforted her with his warmth. Gabrielle kept running, but buried her face in his sweater. The noise. She couldn't bear it much longer. A familiar numbness began to fill her slowly, starting from her feet and ascending up her body.

All of a sudden, the ground beneath her feet became soft. She dared to tear open her eyes, and look down. They were in the woods, a veil of darkness descending upon them as they ran deeper and deeper. Gazing about them, Gabrielle caught fleeting glimpses of other wizards and witches racing in and out of the trees.

"Here," Cedric whispered into her ear, as he dove behind a larger boulder.

He pulled Gabrielle down upon his lap, pressing her against him.

"Wha…Cedric…" she murmured as she saw the others continuing to run by their hiding spot.

"No, no we have to keep going…"

"Shh!"

Cedric clasped his hand over her mouth. Gabrielle pushed against his chest wanting to look him in the face. What was he doing? Suddenly, Gabrielle froze. A group five hooded figures appeared out of the brush, their eerie chanting bursting forth in the darkness. One raised his wand, sending a blazing bolt at the hefty man that had nearly run Gabrielle over just moments before. He let out an agonizing shriek as his entire body stiffened and fell to the ground right in front of Cedric's feet. Burying her face in his sweater, Gabrielle bit back a cry. Cedric pressed his lips on the top of her head, closing his own eyes.

"Did you see?" a scratchy voice called out.

"Did you see that? That old lump fell so hard he nearly shook the whole ground!"

"Silence, you fool!" another spoke, "Do want someone to recognize your voice? Now come, we need to get out of here before the Aurors show!"

Scrambling away, the five figures disappeared into the forest. The two teenagers sat hidden behind the bolder for a long time after the men left. Each one clutched desperately to the other. Though it was probably no more than a few minutes, Gabrielle felt as though she had remained their crouched down to the earth with Cedric for hours. Finally, Cedric slowly brushed his hand down her hair, silently urging her up. It was then that she realized that her whole body was shaking.

"Come on," he whispered softly as he began to lead her towards the portkey.

They quickly entered a clearing, the mangy boot coming into sight at the top of a low hill.

"Are you alright? Do you think you'll need your tonic?"

Gabrielle shook her head, and said shakily, "No. It almost happened, I felt it flaring up again, but it stopped. I'll be fine now."

Sighing, Gabrielle tried to push the images of that terrifying night out of her mind. In the days that followed, the Ministry of Magic had, of course, blamed the attacks on hooligans trying to stir up trouble. However, everyone knew differently as rumors spread like wildfire upon brush. Death Eaters. Though He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was still gone, his followers had chosen the Quidditch World Cup as the stage upon which they would reemerge. The Dark Lord certainly had once gathered around him the absolute worst of the wizarding world. And she had witnessed their cruel acts that night only a few months ago.

Picking up her pace, Gabrielle rounded the corner and instantly spotted Cedric as he stood near the entrance to the courtyard. She smiled and waved as he looked up. He took her hand, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, because Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Madam Hooch stood on the other side of the hall. He gave them an innocent smile, before he pulled Gabrielle outside.

"What were you going to tell me?"

Cedric smiled, "I just wanted you to be the first to know, before my parents and everyone else."

Suspicious of his overly excited tone and the sparkle in his eyes, Gabrielle's brow furrowed.

"Cedric, just tell me what it is!"

Cedric's eyes suddenly had a misty, far-off look in them and he smiled languidly down at her.

"I just put my name in the Goblet of Fire."

Silence filled the courtyard, as Gabrielle simply stared up at Cedric with a blank gaze. Her mouth slumped open a bit, and a there was a ringing in her ears.

"Um..Gabrielle," Cedric said, suddenly becoming very anxious when she didn't respond.

"Gabrielle, say something."

"ARE YOU MAD?"


	4. We Can Work it Out

Chapter 3 We Can Work it Out

It wasn't until that Thursday, three days after Cedric had told Gabrielle about his entry into the Triwizard Tournament that she realized what an utter fool she was being. Ignoring the messages he sent flying across the Great Hall at supper, practically racing through the halls from class to class so as not to bump into him, and generally avoiding him at all costs weren't exactly the actions of a supportive girlfriend. So when she had awoke that morning to the patter of rain upon her dormitory window, Gabrielle had instantly decided that she needed to make it up to him. As she stared up at the blue bed curtains surrounding her, she sighed against the heaviness in her heart. Cedric didn't deserve this, she thought. And she didn't deserve him for that matter.

Amid her self-deprecating thoughts, Gabrielle was suddenly struck with a solution. A smile began to creep slowly across her face; she threw off the quilts from her bed in a blur, leapt down and raced to her bathroom. After a quick shower, she flung open the doors to her wardrobe. Grabbing her uniform quickly, she managed to drop her shoes as she juggled everything in her arms. It landed on the ground with a loud smack. Gabrielle smiled, as she carried it over and threw it all down on her bed. That was the great thing about being Head Girl; not only did she get her own dormitory, but she could be as loud as she wanted, which she usually was in the morning.

As she sifted through the pile of clothing, Gabrielle's breath was suddenly sucked from her lungs. She stopped, clutching her chest as a strange feeling stirred within her. Her heartbeat became irregular, her breathing frantic and labored, and she felt faint. Tremors ran up and down her entire body, as her eyes searched her room for a spare bottle of her calming tonic.

Gabrielle's chest seemed to be getting tighter by the second. She flung open the drawer to her nightstand, sifting through the notebooks, quills, candles, and her wand that lay inside. No sign of a single vial. Gasping for air, Gabrielle could only fall to her hands and knees at the foot of her bed.

As the icy pain, stronger than ever before, jolted her to the very core, tears trickled down from her eyes to the floor. Begging for it to end, for the pain to subside, Gabrielle surprised herself amidst the agony when she began to call out for someone she hadn't expected to.

"Mother...mum, please. Please make it stop!"

Then it was over. The anxious pain she felt in the moment before was gone before she could draw another shaky breathe. Her eyes shot open, met with the sight of the blue fibers of her rub. They strained against their stitching and Gabrielle realized her fingers were tangled in them, ripping them apart.

Slowly, she pushed herself off the floor. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped her lips. It was getting worse; her episodes had been at least controllable and she had prevented anyone except Cedric and Naomi from knowing. But this?

Peeling off her nightgown, she slid her arms through the loops of her bra, reaching behind to clasp it in the back. Her shirt, skirt, Ravenclaw tie and jumper were quickly slipped on, now in a mad dash. At her mirror, Gabrielle smoothed her long hair into a low ponytail and placed the ivory headband her grandmother had given her on top. She frowned at her reflection. Unfortunately, Cedric would have to wait, at least until afterwards.

As she raced down the steps of from the Ravenclaw tower, she nearly plowed through a group of first-years. Yelling an apology to the befuddled bunch, she continued on her way, not stopping until she reached the gargoyle that stood on the seventh floor.

Glancing from side to side, Gabrielle made sure no one was in sight before she spoke firmly to the stone creature.

"Pumpkin Pasties."

The gargoyle gave her a quick wink before he leapt aside to reveal a long spiraling staircase. Stepping upon the first stair, Gabrielle sighed as she began to move up and up. When she got to the large wooden door at the very top, she hesitated, her fist inches away from knocking. She took a moment to compose herself, to gather all her thoughts. Gabrielle finally brought her fingers down upon the door in a soft knock. After a moment, the door opened with a large creek and she entered.

The ticking and clinking of hundreds of tiny objects meet her ears, but she ignored the usual curiosity that she was always filled with when she entered this room. On any other day she would have loved to examine each new item that he had acquired, which always seemed to come attached with an interesting story. However, today she couldn't pause to indulge her silly interests. Walking the few steps into the main office, Gabrielle waited by the large desk. She clicked her tongue nervously as she traced the intricate design of the desktop with the tip of her index finger.

She was making the third loop around the wing of the carved image of a phoenix when she heard the door in of the living quarters open. A fiery, blazing bird flew out of the opened door. It glided the short distance before gracefully landing on its perch beside the desk.

Gabrielle grinned up at the rare, utterly beautiful bird.

"Good Morning, Fawkes."

The phoenix gave a soft squawk, bowing his head down in its own greeting. Gabrielle reached up to stroke the soft feathers.

"Fawkes looks rather forward to your visits. I could always sense that he'd taken quite a liking to you early on."

The soft, misty voice of Albus Dumbledore drifted down from the top of the stairs leading to his chambers.

"Perhaps it was the sunflower seeds I always had stuffed in my pockets," Gabrielle said with a smirk.

Dumbledore chuckled softly as he too glided down into his office. Gabrielle looked down to the ground, suddenly not being able look into his sparkling eyes. His midnight blue robes swished as he came to the last step and made his way over to his desk. Though she hadn't the courage to look up yet, she could sense that he was studying her over his crescent shaped spectacles.

Perching himself upon the corner of his desk, Dumbledore chuckled once more. "To what does Fawkes owe for this wonderful visit? It is not everyday that a lovely young lady comes to see him."

Gabrielle blushed, finally looking up into her Headmaster's face. Dumbledore's soft smile always made her whole day much brighter. Yet, today was different. And Dumbledore could sense this, she knew. The look in his eyes told her that, despite his warm smile, he knew something was not right with her.

"I…I had a bad morning."

Dumbledore's smile faltered the slightest fraction.

"How bad, my dear?"

Gabrielle looked down once more, unable to meet his kind gaze.

"Worse than ever before. It wasn't a full-blown episode, but something very different. Shortness of breath, irregular heart rhythm and I almost fainted. All abnormal….well, abnormal as far as my condition goes."

"Gabrielle, my dear, do you not think it was merely a dizzy spell? Everyone is prone to those, especially under some of the stress you are under. Have you eaten yet today?"

"No, I haven't. But I know what a fainting spell is like, and believe me, this wasn't one of them. My episodes have been getting more intense, and I've been experiencing these smaller spells, something that never happened before."

"How long has your condition been progressing in this manner?" Dumbledore said his tone suddenly very serious.

Gabrielle looked up to meet his eyes. The sparkle was gone, replaced with just a fierce stare. She gulped, because she knew that when his expression became grave, Albus Dumbledore was no nonsense.

"Six months, sir."

Dumbledore's lips tightened and he exhaled in a strong huff.

"Gabrielle Elyse Ravencroft. Did it ever occur to you in those six months that if the condition you've had since your birth had been progressively worsening that you may want to tell your father or me? I was under the impression that you knew better than that."

"Well, my father hasn't exactly been around in those six months."

Dumbledore sighed, pushing himself off of the desk. Eva immediately felt ashamed.

Ignoring her comment, Dumbledore simply continued, though his voice was calmer.

"In my heart, I always feared one day you would come into my office telling me that your problems had intensified. When we discovered it so early on, your parents and I had hoped that it would not extend beyond your occasional but no less horrible episode. And that, in time, we might find a cure, or at the very least, ways of diminishing its intensity."

"You mean you all thought even then that I would become more ill?"

Dumbledore, who had been wandering around his office as he spoke, spun around to face her again. His expression was pained.

"I am afraid so, my dear. The nature of your illness—that it is so rare and so completely unfamiliar—made us fear the worse. I apologize, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle shook her head.

"What can I do, Professor? What _can_ be done?"

"First of all, my dear, you must remember this: you are not alone. Your father, your grandparents and I will help you in any way we can."

Dumbledore placed his hands upon her shoulders.

She couldn't help but gulp away her fear, or at least the uncomfortable lump that had formed in her throat.

Dumbledore, of course, sensed her sudden apprehension.

"Do not fret. Though we have only a little information, we do have information. And now that your condition has extended, even though it is not in the manner we would have desired, it will serve as a catalyst for more research that can only lead to more answers. I believe this time around however, you will be a more active participant than you were when you were just a child."

Gabrielle's eyes widened.

"But, where will we start?"

Dumbledore's smile lit up once again.

"Well, I always thought the beginning was a wonderful place to start. You shall begin by coming to my office every Thursday morning, like today, as well as whenever you have an attack. You and I will pour over ever book in the library if we must, but I promise you an answer. Well, permitting Madam Pince doesn't shut us out first."

The young girl's smile fell suddenly. Albus Dumbledore was a very busy man. Not only did he have the running of Hogwarts, but the pressure of the Triwizard Tournament this year as well. Why must she add her illness to his already full plate?

"What is it, my dear?"

"I'm sorry, Professor."

"Whatever for?"

"For being such a burden, all my life. You never asked to be troubled with the problems of a silly girl."

Dumbledore smiled and stood before her.

"You are first and foremost, my goddaughter. And the day you came into the world was one of the best of my long life. You could never be a burden, because when you love someone, you love them completely. Flaws and all. I would do anything in my power to help you."

The old man stepped forward and embraced his goddaughter, who nearly crumpled in his arms. Fighting back tears, she whispered her thanks into his robes, which made him chuckle. Dumbledore rubbed her back softly in order to soothe.

"Have I come at a bad time, Headmaster?"

The low, silky voice that came from behind them broke the moment. Pulling away from her godfather's soothing embrace, Gabrielle turned to see the tall, dark form of her Potions professor. Standing just at the entrance of the atrium to Dumbledore's office, Professor Snape stared up at the from behind dark strands of his hair. His pitch black robes draped down from his arms, creating a definite sense of mystery and intimidation. Gabrielle backed away from Dumbledore, but couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Snape's gaze. On any other day, she would have instantly bowed her head, staring at the floor than at her professor. Yet, something in his eyes made her confused. His usual cold black eyes were now full of life. A twinge of sadness, and….longing? But in an instant the look was gone.

Snape cleared his throat, finally breaking Gabrielle from her thoughts. She fought the urge to physically shake her head to clear its unbelievable notions. She really needed to get a handle on her illness; it was getting so dire, that she was now imagining things.

Dumbledore smiled.

`"Severus, not at all; Gabrielle and I were just discussing our favorite recreational items of Zonko's Joke Shop. It seems she prefers Screaming Yo-Yos to the Ever Bashing Boomerangs. I myself have always enjoyed the merriment that can be found with the Fanged Frisbees."

Gabrielle snorted a little, much to the pleasure of Dumbledore whose smile widened. Snape frowned and began his way over to them.

"As stimulating as this conversation must have been," he said, walking straight past the girl, "I wonder if I might interrupt."

"Of course you may, Severus," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the chair facing his desk.

"Please have a seat."

Snape gave a sideways glance to Gabrielle.

"Might we converse in private, Headmaster?"

Instantly taking her cue, Gabrilele snatched her bag from the chair that she set it in when Fawkes had crooned for her attention.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," she said with an earnest smile.

With a nod at Professor Snape, which wasn't returned, Gabrielle quickly jogged down the steps towards the door.

"Have a wonderful day, my dear," Dumbledore called after as she disappeared into the hall.

Just outside the door, Gabrielle managed to trip over her own feet, making her books tumble from her bag. She sighed and bent down to retrieve them when Snape's voice crept out of the office door that was still slightly ajar.

Straining to hear, she was only able to catch the last part of his words.

"… then tell me what you are planning. I think I deserve at least that."

"I have no doubt that you should deserve it, considering your role in this matter. However, it will not occur for a several months, and your time will come. All will be revealed, even to me, because despite what you may believe, I haven't discovered the true meaning of this."

There was a pause before Snape replied.

"Perhaps…it would be best to make attempts to stop it from occurring at all, rather that taking the pains to foster it."

"We have been over this more times than I care to, Severus. Nothing must be altered. Or it may mean the doom of us all."

Feeling exceptionally guilty for lingering by the door, Gabrielle suddenly scooped up her fallen books and quills without bothering to replace them in her bag. She hopped on the descending stairs and all but sprinted towards the library.

She watched Cedric making his way down the corridor from her seat upon the window sill. His expression was horrible. It appeared to anyone who cared to look that Cedric had just suffered a terrible loss in Quidditch or something. Twinges of pain in her heart from the sight nearly made her jump down from her perch and gather him in a gigantic embrace. Sighing, she fingered the small object in her robe pocket as he drew nearer. Finally, he looked up and saw her standing there. He gave her a nervous half-smile and made his way towards her.

"Hi," he said a bit shyly.

"Hello," she replied.

"How are you feeling?"

Cedric cleared his throat.

"Fine, I suppose. A bit nervous, but fine."

She smiled, trying to make him see.

"I imagine you would be."

There was an awkward moment of silence that passed between them, before she groaned.

"Listen, Cedric. I was an utter moron the other night, and I wanted to say I am really sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, you're just worried about me and I…"

"No, please. Please, don't say that, I don't deserve that."

Cedric frowned, his brow knotting up. It upset him when she said things like that.

"I flew off the handle and didn't really give you a chance to explain. And yes, I was really worried, because Dumbledore had said that these tasks are extremely dangerous. But, the way I've dealt with the situation was completely out of line."

A soft smile slipped across Cedric's face and he placed his own hands on either side of her waist. A bold move in front of students and faculty alike, but Gabrielle didn't care. She actually relished in that fact that he seemed to be willing to forgive her. It also didn't hurt that she secretly enjoyed it when he was so forward with her.

"This tournament," she said, "is something you really want to do?"

Cedric nodded his head firmly only once.

"Yes. It really is."

"Then, I'm behind you one hundred percent of the way."

Daring to be bold herself for once, Gabrielle swiftly dug her fingers into his hair and pulled him down to her lips. She could tell that Cedric was initially surprised by her sudden kiss, but he quickly tightened his grasp on her middle. However, nothing could have prepared him for Gabrielle's velvet tongue slipping slowly across his lips. He moaned at the sensation, making Gabrielle smile against his lips. Gaining entrance, their tongues met in long, slow strokes. Cedric's fingers went down her spine, sending delicious chills through Gabrielle's whole body.

Breaking away finally, the couple gasped for much needed air. Cedric stared down at her with a lazy grin, letting his forehead rest against hers as his chest heaved.

"We should get into it more often. The makeup is well worth the trouble."

Gabrielle flushed and giggled.

"Well, if _that_ wasn't enough to show you how sorry I am, than perhaps this will."

Reaching in to her robes, Gabrielle took his hand and laid a round silver globe, no bigger than a Snitch, in his palm. It clicked and tinkled in his hand, revolving around to show the positions of tiny stars, moons and planets. Cedric gawked at it, than looked into his girlfriend's smiling brown eyes.

"Is…is this a…"

"A lunascope, yes. It is perfect for any wizard flying his broomstick around at night who doesn't want to lose his way."

Cedric gawked at the tiny contraption.

"But these run close to 50 galleons! You shouldn't have spent some much of your money on me!"

Gabrielle blushed, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, technically I didn't. It belonged to my mother."

Cedric's face became suddenly very serious. He placed the clicking lunascope quickly back in her hand, gently closing her fingers around it.

"You can't give me this, Gabrielle. The fact that we are alright again is more than enough for me. Plus, you shouldn't give away one of few things you have of your mothers."

"Cedric, please take it. I have a whole house filled with my mother's things at my fathers, and my grandparents have every type of childhood possession she had at their house in Tuscany. Believe me, I will not be lacking in items my mother might have touched, held or simply passed by in her entire lifetime. I want you to have this…from me."

Cedric looked at her disbelievingly for a long time. So long, that Gabrielle started to squirm a little under his serious gaze. Come on, she thought. It wasn't as though she just gave him a sack of rubies or something. Gabrielle swallowed, looking down at the ground at her nervously tapping foot.

Slipping his fingers under her chin, Cedric lifted her head, but before she could look into his eyes their lips met once more. This time, their kiss was slow. Their hands entwined in one another's hair, their lips pressing passionately. As they pulled away, Cedric pulled her into a warm embrace. Heaving a sigh, she rested her face against his robes. He placed a soft kiss against her head, inhaling the scent of her hair and closing his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Beaming from ear to ear, she murmured against his Hufflepuff badge.

"Thank you for putting up with my silliness. And I do trust your judgment; Naomi and I'll be there in the front row, face paint and all."

"Thank you," he repeated, rubbing her back in a sign of his sincerity.

"Oh, Merlin's granddad's soggy, sweaty trousers I am nervous!"

Gabrielle scrunched up her nose and guffawed at Naomi's particularly vulgar exclamation.

"Well, you certainly get points for variation of the phrase."

Naomi and Gabrielle were making their way down the crowded aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables in the Great Hall. They had decided to sit together in the back where two of the long tables had been transfigured into small stands. How they were going to manage to get there before all the seats were taken was a mystery to Gabrielle. She groaned as a large group of fourth year Slytherins cut in front of them. This was, however, a little more of a problem for Naomi whom she followed closely behind. Slytherins, especially the younger annoying ones, were on her list of people she wouldn't think twice about hexing tails to sprout out of their bums.

She practically growled.

"Damn little cunts!"

Gabrielle seemed to sense him before she actually heard his low voice. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up and she froze.

"Miss Ravencroft," Snape hissed.

Gulping down her fear, Gabrielle turned around to come face to face with a fuming Professor Snape who glared daggers at her. He crossed his arms about his chest dangerously, his robes brushing the bottom of her skirt.

"Five points from Ravenclaw and a detention for your foul mouth!"

Gabrielle gaped at him.

"I…but…sir…I didn't..."

"Do not bumble and stammer on like a fool, Miss Ravencroft. It isn't very becoming."

Her mouth snapped shut, but she could hear Naomi grumbling behind her.

"Tomorrow night, my office at eight o'clock. Don't be late!"

And with that, Snape swept passed the two gaping teenage girls. Gabrielle watched him with misting eyes make a beeline for the staff table.

"Gabrielle, I am so sorry, I…"

"Save it," she murmured, pushing past the Slytherins.

"Let's just sit down."

Gabrielle plopped herself down, not looking at Naomi as the poor girl sat down slowly beside her. She loved Naomi better than any sister could, but she could be so impulsive and even vulgar at times. Gabrielle couldn't stand it, especially when it got them in so much trouble. Like now, when Gabrielle had received detention and Naomi just stood behind her, as silent as bloody mouse.

Ignoring Naomi's guilty glances, Gabrielle looked back up at the staff table. Professor Flitwick, one of her favorite people on the face of the earth, was standing up by the podium. He looked quite dashing, his hand in his waistcoat and a small chalice of elf-made wine in his other. Flitwick was glancing about the busy crowd with a warm grin on his aged face. McGonagall was carrying on a conversation with the humongous Madame Maxime of the Beauxbatons Academy. Traveling down the line, Gabrielle noted Hagrid's lovesick glances he was clearly sending in Maxime's direction.

Suddenly, she stared into two black orbs that were looking at her with a piercing stare. Her heart thumped hard against her rib cage as the same strange look Professor Snape had given in Dumbledore office early that day had reemerged. Swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat, she found it hard to look away. Her cheeks reddened and her heart almost stopped when she thought that his eyes began to drift down the rest of her body. Blinking as her eyes began to sting, she looked back with teary eyes at Snape. In a split second, he was not looking at her, but glaring down a group of unruly Hufflepuffs. Gabrielle turned away and stared down at her folded hands that lay in her lap. Why was her mind playing such unbelievable games on her?

"Hi, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle looked up to see Harry Potter sitting down on the other side of her.

"Hello, Harry," she said before she saw the smiling faces of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley following close behind.

"How are you, Hermione?"

Hermione's face lit up.

"Just fine, and yourself?"

"Alright. Okay, Ron?"

Ron smirked, nodding in her direction.

"Hey."

"Sit down please," the stern voice of Albus Dumbledore sounded clearly throughout the Great Hall.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion selection!"

The whole room grew silent instantaneously. Hundreds of eyes became fixed upon the blue flame that danced above the enormous goblet of stone. Dumbledore slowly stalked forward towards it, and within a matter of seconds, the blue flame turned red. It started roaring and spitting red sparks. Dumbledore stretched out his hand to shield his eyes. With a resounding crack, a small parchment shot out of the flame and drifted gently into Dumbledore's palm. Stilling smoking quite a bit, the headmaster carefully unfolded the scrap and gazed down upon the writing.

"The Durmstrang champion is…Viktor Krum!"

A burst of cheers erupted in the room. Krum, looking quite happy for someone who usually had a blank stare etched across his features, jogged over towards Dumbledore. Shaking his hand, Gabrielle smirked as she noticed her godfather flex his sore fingers after Krum disappeared into a small passageway.

"Way to go, Meathead!" Naomi whispered, and for a moment Gabrielle forgot her anger and chuckled.

Again, the blue flame turned red and another, more delicate parchment floated down.

"The champion from Beauxbatons…Fleur Delacour!"

Another round of cheers went up, although this time around they consisted more of soft squeals and giggles rather than loud grunts and yelps. After Fleur glided across the room towards the passageway, the blue flame sprang to life again. This is it, Gabrielle thought to herself as she dug her fingernails into the material of her skirt.

"The Hogwarts champion…Cedric Diggory!"

There was a ringing in her ears, and she didn't quite hear the loud cheers that went up in the Great Hall. Despite her assurances to him, she had still held onto the glimmer of hope that he wouldn't be chosen. But as she saw Cedric rise from the table across from her, shaking hands and receiving congratulations, all her wishes were left unheard. She let out her breath and put on a smile. Cedric seemed to make a sudden detour right over towards her, which did lighten the weight on her heart a little. Reaching out, she took his hand. He was probably caught up in the moment, but he tugged on her slightly to place a kiss on her cheek.

As he pulled back from the kiss, he whispered in her ear something that made Gabrielle's heart stop pounding in her chest completely.

"I love you."

Gabrielle's eyes grew round, but she managed to maintain her smile, as Cedric turned away swiftly. She watched him as he shook Dumbledore's hand, the older man patting him warmly upon the back.

What had he said? Had she misheard him?

As Cedric disappeared through the same door both Krum and Fleur had moment before, Gabrielle swallowed. She looked to the side to see whether Naomi had heard, but she was talking to Fred Weasley. Looking down at her hands, she frowned. They were trembling fiercely. Once again, Mr. Diggory had caught her very much off her guard.

She was so completely lost in her thoughts that she jumped when she heard Dumbledore's booming voice rise up in the crowd once more.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions!" he said before his face turned quite solemn.

"But in the end only one will go down in history."

Sighing, Gabrielle looked up at the front of the Great Hall once more. Mr. Crouch, a department head in the Ministry, was hoisting a large object onto a platform near Dumbledore's podium. Whatever it was had been placed under a veil.

"Only one," Dumbledore continued, "will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory…the Triwizard Cup!"

The veil suddenly flew up into the air, revealing a beautiful blue and silver cup. It glowed softly against the candles of the Great Hall. Gabrielle became transfixed by it, as everyone else cheered and whooped in excitement. But, the blue glow suddenly turned red, and Gabrielle realized as she turned back to the Goblet of Fire that the flames had come alive once again. Dumbledore must have as well, because as the crowds still applauded, he inched towards it with a confused look in his eyes. Then the flames roared. Hundreds of gasps erupted in the room, as another parchment shot out from the flames and floated down to Dumbledore. He didn't reach for it at first, simply staring up at the smoking piece of paper. Then, like lightening, Dumbledore snatched it in mid-air. Naomi turned to give Gabrielle a quizzical look, as though she would have an answer but she merely shook her head. She definitely had no clue what was going on.

Dumbledore stared down upon the name, and Gabrielle nearly gasped at how his face suddenly became quite pale.

"Harry Potter," he murmured.

"Harry Potter?"

Gabrielle's eyes widened and she looked to the boy sitting next to her.

"What the bloody hell….."

"HARRY POTTER!"


End file.
